Stupid Socs, Stupid Greasers, Stupid Life
by Tir3dForever
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Just OCCs

Okay! I am new to writing ON this site but ain't new to this site...anyways yeah! I will be taking a few OCCs so if you plan on submitting any submit **TWO** a **BOY** & a **GIRL** (and I will only be taking in 4 to 6 that's ALL sorry but I can't write more than that since I am in school right now!)

Submissions must look like this:

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Background info. (family, life, struggles etc.):

Status (Greaser or Soc or Middlers):

Extra Info. about your character:

Let me know if you have any questions and anything else...This is my first ever fanfic on this site...so yeah don't be so harsh on me...Please? and thank you guys! :)

Lots of Smiles,

SJ


	2. Chapter 1

Ponyboy's POV

I groaned as I woke up and saw Soda laughing with Steve at what he did. I tiredly rubbed my eyes and realized that Steve shoved me off of my bed. Why on earth is Soda laughing though? Shouldn't he be pissed off at Steve? What on earth is going on? Two-bit smiles at me as soon as I stand up he shoves me down again.

I groaned and he said "But, Pone! Your forehead says **Shove Me** and that's what I exactly did! I shoved you!"

I just glared at the trio in my room and stood up and push past them into my bathroom and wash off the stupid phrase on my forehead. I scrubbed the phrase off of my forehead and brush my teeth and take a shower and pull on my jogging clothes.

I walked out of my room into the kitchen just to see Darry reading the newspaper. Gosh, he is here? It's Sunday shouldn't he be working today? Now he is gonna chew me out for waking up so late. He just loves to lecture me for no damn reason.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the fridge and grabbed my cold water bottle and closed the fridge and walk out of the kitchen but Darry yells "Ponyboy!"

Here he goes, I looked at him and gave him a nod, letting him know that I was actually paying attention to him. He said "What did Steve do to you?"

I shrugged and gave him another nod towards the kitchen's exist and he sighs and said "Fine, but be back home by 8 am since it is 7 am."

I frustratedly said "You got to be kidding me!"

He said "That's what you get for not waking up early young man and now this discussion is over."

I just glared at him and just walk out of the kitchen. I pushed past Soda and he grabs my wrist and said "Pone...You okay?"

I just glared at him and then at his hand latched onto my wrist and back at his face hoping he would understand. Sadly, he doesn't, so I pull away from him and just run out of the house.

I hate this. I hate the fact that Darry doesn't love me. I hate the fact that Soda loves his best friend more than me. I hate the fact that I can't be a Greaser or a Soc or a Middler. Hell, it's like I am a mixture of all three. I have a temper of a Soc, money like a Greaser and attitude like a Middler.

I shook my head and kept jogging. I hate this lifestyle. I groaned as I heard someone yell out my name. I turned around to see Two-bit.

I shook my head and face forward and continue to jog. Two-bit finally catches up and said "Damn Pony, didn't know you were this fast. You should try out for the Olympics, you sure will get the Gold Medal for America."

I smirked at that thought and said "Yeah right Two-bit."

He chuckles and said "So...Your brothers are worried about your lack of communication...So...You aight?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Why wouldn't I be alright?"

He said "Maybe because you haven't been talking for the past two days!"

I said "Just don't feel like it...Any problem with that?"

He sighs and said "Hell even Johnnycakes is worried about you."

I sighed and said "I just don't wanna talk...Okay?"

He sighs and nod as we continue to jog together. I just don't wanna tell them the real reason for why I am not talking...I am just nervous for the Tournament this year. I can't loose it again to Jules Martin. He won it last year and then his group of friends decided to hurt me so after getting hs medal he beat the crap outta me. Stupid Soc why don't they use their brains?

I said "Two, what time is it?"

He smirked and answered me "Time for you to get a watch! Ohhhhh."

I chuckled and said "Time for you to get a new joke."

He opens his mouth and then shuts up and said "Damn it Pony, that was a good one."

I rolled my eyes and said "Yeah whatever...Lets go back home or Darrel Jr. will chew us out. Hell, he will chew me out."

Two bit got a bit angry and said "What did you call your brother?"

I said "Darrel Jr. That's his name Two."

He said "Show your brother some respect...You ungrateful brat."

I gritted my teeth and said "Leave. Me. Alone."

He suddenly looked sorry for me and just jogs off back home.

I should just run off. Stupid Greaser. Stupid Soc. Stupid Life.

A/N: Thank you for reading! :) Comment/Review/ Like :) Gracias! Thank you! :)

Lots of Smiles,

SJ


	3. Chapter 2

Two Bit's POV

I sighed. I shouldn't have exploded at the kid. I groaned and to Buck's place. After drinking down a couple of shots, I decided to go check on the youngest Curtis. I walked back towards the Curtis' house just to see an angry Darry, a worried yet angry Sodapop and an unemotional Ponyboy.

Steve was glaring at Ponyboy. I don't see why Steve hates Ponyboy so much, like seriously? What's his problem?

Soda said "Ponyboy, seriously what's wrong with you? You keep disobeying Darry!"

I just looked at Soda, since when did he become the mother hen?

Ponyboy just stares off at the wall in front of him and Darry grabs him by his collar and pulls Pone towards his face and said "Ponyboy, I am so sick and tired of your behavior! When will you stop acting like an ungrateful brat!"

Darry finally lets go of Ponyboy's collar.

Soda yells "You should be grateful to have brothers like us!"

Ponyboy snaps and said "I rather not have brothers who have lied to me since day one of my fucking birth. Lovely brothers. I sure got me some good ass one of a kinds of brothers don't I?"

Everyone looked at him with awe and shocked and I sobered up a bit and said "Come again Pone?"

He sighs and said "I am not a Curtis. Hell, I never was...I am an Orphan...The Curtis family lost their son again..."

Darry splutters and said "What are you crazy!?"

Ponyboy ignores him and said "I...I got switched...My mom...she was a teenager when she had me...and was in the same room next to ' bed when my mom had me...She was dying...so when was asleep she placed me in the babies crib because the doctors said it was going to take a while with cleaning up the babies' body...my mom told the nurse to tell the doctor that baby was alive...and my mom commited suicide after that... was a lovely lady who couldn't have babies..."

Soda said "Pony, I get it you are creative and smart...but this isn't a joke you know?"

Ponyboy just continues and said "You aren't my brother...You aren't Darry's brother either..."

He grumbles and runs his fingers through his hair and said "I-I can't do this...I-I have to go...I need to get out of this place..."

He stands up and runs out of the house leaving the gang stunned and shocked. Is this some kind of sick joke?

I just stared at the Curtis' family picture. What have you done ? What did you really do?

I hate this. I hate what's about going to happen to the Curtis brothers. Stupid Greasers. Stupid Socs. Stupid Life.

A/N: Thanks for reading! :) Like/Comment/Review :) I know it was REALLy short but sorry High school is kinda killing me this year XD

Lots of Ideas,

SJ :)


	4. Chapter 3

Soda's POV

I looked at Darry and said "We were adopted?"

Darry sighed and shook his head and said "Ponyboy and you really aren't my brothers...You are Ponyboy's brother."

He sighed and said "Sodapop you might wanna sit down for this one."

I sit down next to him and he continued "Your mom and my mom were sisters. Both of our mothers got married at a young age. Around age of 18. My mom died after she gave birth to me and my dad ran off after he found out that my mom was pregnant. took me in as a baby. I always looked up to her as my mother...Your mom loved you Soda. She loved you so much. She took care of you with the help of your father. After two years of hell or whatever...She started to get abused by your father. She got pregnant again but she was scared to tell your father..."

He rubs his temples and said "Then one day your mother decided to be bold and went to tell your father about her pregnancy. She walked into the bedroom just to see your father doing the deed with another women, heck a young teenager...She called the cops on him and then her water broke and she went into labor."

He frowns but continues "She was sharing a room with and overheard the doctor saying that had another miscarriage, her 4th one, so your mom decided to be generous and gave Ponyboy to the nurse and told the nurse to give Ponyboy as 's son...Then found out about her little sisters' issue and decided to take care of you and you were 2 years old and Ponyboy was a baby...and your mom wrote a bunch of letters to you and Ponyboy and that's why you both open a letter on your birthday every year...which is why you see 'From Someone Who Loves You' on the bottom of each letter...anyways, a week later..."

His voices wavers and he said "A week later your mom committed suicide..."

I gasped. Steve's hand on my shoulder tightens up a bit and Dally looks at us and said "Damn."

Johnny looks sick and I just stared at everyone. Darry said " always thought that Ponyboy was her real son but she never treat any of us unequally. She treated all 3 of us as her own kids...Pepsi?"

I stood up and shoved my hands into my pockets and just muttered "I need some space."

I hate the life. I hate Lies. I hate my unknown past. Stupid Socs. Stupid Greasers. Stupid Life.

A/N: Thank you all :D. I am glad you guys like this story so far :) I am open for any suggestions, comments, insults etc. Please Like/Comment/Fav. it :) Thanks for reading! Pony'sgirlfriend: Thank you for the OCC submission :)

Lots thoughts,

SJ


	5. Chapter 4

Ponyboy's POV

I sighed as I sit down on the swing set and just stared off at my hands. I am not who I really am. So, I am not a Greaser? Am I a Middler? A Soc? I sighed as I ignored the questions flying around in my mind. I pull out a cigar light it. I take a long drag and sighed as I rubbed my temples.

I can't believe I found dad 's, I mean ' diary. I groaned. I hated those words of harshness he wrote about my real mom, Jane, about how he shouldn't have dropped dead off of the planet leaving both of her kids with them. I sighed and leaned my forehead against the chains of the swing set.

Mr. Curtis faked it all just for . At least he did love someone. I dropped the cigar onto the sand and gently crushed it with my foot. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I groaned and pulled my forehead away from the chain of the swing set and opened my eyes and get off of the swing and turned around to see a pair of blue eyes. I sighed and said "How can I help you?"

The boy said "Aren't you to young to be out here kid?"

I gritted my teeth and jabbed at his chest and said "I am not a kid. I am 15. Thank you very much. And no, it's not late, now mind your own damn business."

He rolls his eyes and takes a drag and said "The names James but call me Jack."

I said "And why should I care?"

He shrugs and said "What's your name Greaser?"

I sighed and said "Pony, Ponyboy."

He said "Ah, no wonder you look so familiar."

I raised an eyebrow as he takes another long drag and said "You are Sodapop's kid brother."

I said "He ain't my real brother."

He said "Yeah mhm sure kid."

I am not a damn kid gosh damn it. I said "I am serious."

He chuckles a bit and said "Whatever floats your boat my friend, whatever floats your damn boat."

I groaned and just glared at him.

Suddenly a girl walks upto us and opens her mouth as she was about to say something but he eyes land on me and she shyly looked away and looked at Jack, I think that's what he told me, and said "Jack? Can we go home now, please?"

Jack drops his cigar and stomps on it and said "We shall Adeline. Nice meeting you Ponyboy Curtis."

I muttered "I am not a Curtis."

Adeline said "Oh. Curtis as in Sodapop Curtis? Are you his little brother?" She doesn't look at me she was playing wih the edge of her cardigan.

I groaned. Why does everyone compare me to Sodapop! Aren't I a human? Nobody knows me by my personality or good looks? Why do they indirectly compare me to Sodapop and judge who I am based off of him! I hate this. I can't do this shit anymore.

I grunted and said "Sadly yes."

She curiously looks up at me and said "Sadly? Why?"

Jack warningly said "Addy."

I said "Cause I hate being compare to him. I am a somebody to. I don't like being judged because of what and who my brother is. I am me and he is himself. We are two different people with two different personalities and have to different ideas off life."

She looks at me with awe and Jack's eyes were widen and he said "I thought you would love to be known as Soda's kid brother?"

I said "I don't. Now it's gonna be late, just leave."

Jack runs his hand through his hair and said "See you later kid. Come on Addy lets go."

Adeline smiles sadly at me and said "Okay Jack...Bye Ponyboy, nice meeting you."

I just rolled my eyes. Another desperate chic- I shouldn't judge her. I said "Yeah whatever. Bye."

The boy and girl leave. I sighed as I sit back on the swing set and rock back and forth.

I wish I was a soc. I hate this Greaser fake life. Stupid Soc. Stupid Greasers. Stupid Life.

A/N: Thank you for reading! :) Please Comment/Like/Review and I am trying my best to make my further more chapters a bit longer. School is killing me guys sorry! But thank you for waiting! :)

Lots of Hws,

SJ


End file.
